Caia part 1
by Snowstorm13
Summary: Part 1 of story. Caia was the daughter of Queen Elsa and was very close to her, that is until an attack leaves Arendelle without the queen. Caia took the biggest blow but can a guardian pull her out of her sadness while keeping the kingdom from a raging war? (Jack x OC)


**Hello. This is my first story so I hope you would enjoy it and remember to review ;) I do not own Frozen or R****ise of the guardians. The only things I own are Ruby, Caia, Adolf, Britt, Inga, Katja and the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>The aurora fill the night sky as it covers most of the kingdom of Arendelle and the new snow was a pale green thanks to them. Early December was the time to start getting<br>ready for christmas. The seas were calm as the years visitors, animal wise make a sight for the people. The waterfalls and lakes were frozen at this time of year. It was the  
>weekends and the villagers should been having a lie in today. However, a series of screams from the castle woke all of them up at 2am. They all walk out of their houses and<br>crowd around the open gates. A man with a bald head and small grey eyes runs to the front. He was looking around wondering what was with the screams. His daughter, Gerda  
>worked for the queen. He hoped she'll come out but it turns out to be Kai, a friend of Gerda. The old man runs to him.<br>"Kai, what's going on?" He asks his daughter's friend. Kai looks at him, then to the townpeople. Even though they been outside for only a few minutes, some of them have  
>frostbites. Kai got to get them inside. He lead them all inside and all his friends gave them hot drinks. They were all in the great hall. Hours past and the screams<br>was louder. It also turns out to be the queens's screams.  
>"Hey, Gerda! What's wrong with queen Elsa?" The elderly man ask his daughter who was giving out a tray of hot chocolate to him. Gerda sat down with her father. She have<br>brown hair with brown eyes. Gerda look around the busy hall making sure no one was listening. Nope, nobody look like they were listening, just chatting. Gerda then look at  
>her father and opens her mouth but was cut of by the queen's scream. Some of the townpeople covered their ears to bloke the noise out. After it past, everyone was just<br>looking at the door leading to the queen's room.  
>"Whow, Queen Elsa is in great pain." The elderly man said. Gerda nodded.<br>"Is this the time?" She thought to herself. Everything went crazy since 2 in the morning and she hates to admit it but she was pretty tried. She look at her father in the  
>eye and explains the story of the morning.<p>

(Earlier the same morning)  
>Gerda was walking alone in the corridoor. The darkness was everywhere apart from the candles. Wait, candles? Nobody should be up at this time. Gerda walk along in her<br>nightgown to see what's going on. Step by step, creek by creek, she look around. She walk past Anna's and Kristoff's room. They should be home in a few  
>walks to the light to find Elsa. She was sitting on a chair next to her room, looking down. Gerda walks up to the queen<br>and ask  
>"Are you alright Queen Elsa?". Elsa looks at Gerda, surprised. Gerda looks at her huge stomach then at Elsa.<br>"Yes, i'm fine, couldn't sleep." Elsa said to Gerda. Gerda giggles. She do know why.  
>"The baby keeping you up?" Gerda ask giggling. Elsa also giggles and nod. Minutes past and they walked downstairs into the dining table. Elsa made their selfs a cup of tea<br>while having a chat. Gerda could see Elsa's black rings around her eyes from lack of sleep. She was also wearing a blue nightgown. Elsa was happy that Anna, Kristoff  
>and their two year old daughter will be coming back. She look outside. The aurora fills the sky tonight. The room was also slightly green because of it. Her blue eyes<br>trails off into the dancing lights. Gerda smiles and looks at the same lights. The lights were looking like they were trying to tell a story. There was a swan and a chick.  
>The chick grew into a swan looking just like it parent. The two were close but then, there was a red swan. The red swan took the life of the parent leaving it's child in<br>great sadness. The ladies were looking but nothing happened next. Then it made itself into the words'Be careful.'.  
>"What does it mean?" Elsa ask, scared and confused. Gerda walk up to Elsa and say<br>"I don't know. It must be a message about something." Elsa was looking closely at the lights. They were getting closer and closer to her. She was getting scared. The green  
>and red lights were now so close to her, then vanish. Elsa's eyes blinked. Was that meant to happen? She didn't have time to think about it, because after, she felt a<br>sharp pain in her stomach. Elsa's eyes shut, she grit her teeth and one of her hands grabs to where the pain is. Her breathing got harder that Gerda can hear them.  
>Gerda knew what was going on.<br>"I'll get Britt!" she shouted and runs to her sister's bedroom. Her mind was racing, her heart was pounding, her hands was sweating. She didn't care if she was tried, the  
>heir to the thone was going to be born today and she knew Elsa trust Britt. She finally made it to the doctor's bedrooms. Her eyes spotted a lady in her fortys with brown<br>hair. She runs to her and shakes her body hopping to get a movement. Luckily, Britt's eyes open. Her head turn to her sister and she sit up.  
>"Gerda, it's 2 in the morning." Britt said before noticing something was wrong. Britt's breathing was getting faster.<br>"Uh Gerda, what's going on?" She asks her sister. The two sister's eyes meet.  
>"Elsa is in labour!" Gerda said. Britt was suddenly wide awake. She got up and said<br>"Really? Where is she?"  
>"In the dining room!" Gerda said and Britt ordered her to get Elsa in her bedroom. Gerda nodded and runs to the dining room. When she got there, Elsa was where she was.<br>Gerda runs to Elsa and after helped her to her bedroom. Elsa was breathing deeply. Britt, along with her two cousins, Inga and Katja shortly arrived. They was in white  
>uniforms. Britt ordered Gerda to leave and Gerda agreed. Gerda walktp a window to see if the townpeople was woken up. But the town was empty. She could hear noises from the<br>great hall. She walk downstairs to see it was busy with people.  
>"Kai." She thought.<p>

(Present)  
>"Whow, so the baby's coming?" The elderly man said and Gerda nodded with a yawn. She then took a slip of her hot choclate. She saw the snow falling outside the window. The<br>frozen water gliding thought the air like a feather from a bird. Another scream came and again some of the townpeople covered their ears. Gerda checked the time on the  
>clock, it was 6am. Dawn didn't arrive yet so it was still snowing, or more like a snow storm. The elderly man then ask his daughter<br>"When is princess Anna due back?". Suddenly, the door burst open showing a lady with red hair and cyan eyes. A man with blone hair and deep brown eyes also came holding his  
>two year old daughter. The lady was princess Anna. She was looking around the crowd of people.<br>"Where are you Elsa?" She ask herself. Gerda runs up to the princess who saw her. Anna was panicking for some reason.  
>"Gerda, where's Elsa?" Anna ask Gerda. Gerda opens her mouth to speak but was cut off by a scream. Anna covered her ears so did her daughter, Ruby with orange hair and<br>brown eyes. Anna saw her husband, Kristoff and they look at eachother. Ruby was confused.  
>"Why did someone screamed?" She ask her parents. Anna and Kristoff gasp and said<br>"Elsa's in labour."  
>"What's labour?" Ruby ask her parents. Gerda look at the two and said<br>"I'll take care of Ruby for you. You two had a long day." Kristoff nodded and pass Ruby on to Gerda. They then both sit down with the elderly man.  
>"Hey Adolf." Anna said to him. Adolf took a slip of his drink and said<br>"Hi both of you, early you are."  
>"Yea, i'd sensed something was going on here since 2 in the morning." Anna explained to Adolf. Adolf eyes snapped open. Anna and Kristoff got confused.<br>"What?" Anna ask him.  
>"That was the time Elsa gone into labour." Adolf said. Kristoff just smiles.<br>"Sisterly sense i guess." He said. The empty seat was soon taken by a snowman.  
>"Hi, i'm Olaf and i love warm hugs." he said. Adolf was taken by surprise but Kristoff gives a smile to him. Olaf soon ordered some coffee and took a slip from it. Anna and<br>Kristoff soon giggled. Three more hours past and Olaf was talking about apples.  
>"... and Elsa loved apples when she was pregnant, didn't she?" Olaf said to Anna and she nodded with a giggle. Kristoff giggles and said<br>"Well, at least she didn't nick any of my carrots.". Adolf was finding these stories funny. Olaf was just taking slips of his coffees he keep ordering as he tell the tales.  
>"Guys, did like anyone notice the screams had stop?" Anna said aloud. The townpeople nodded and gotten confused. Had the baby been born yet? Half an hour past and everyone<br>was still confused about it. The screams did stop and nobody made a sound. Footsteps was then heard and the door burst open. Katja with her long blone hair and green eyes runs  
>to the middle of the crowd shouting<br>"It's a girl! It's a girl!"  
>Anna shot up and said without thinking<br>"Really, can i go see her?". Kristoff giggles and ask  
>"Don't you think Elsa is tried?"<br>"Of course you can see your nisce." Katja said. Anna runs though the crowd, though the hallway and stright to Inga with black hair and blue eyes.  
>"Whow, hold your horses Anna!" Inga said holding her hands out. Kristoff caught up with his wife and was panting.<br>"Whow Anna, you're fast." He said. Inga laughs and soon face the couple. Her eyes met their's and said  
>"Just to remind you that Elsa is very tried.". Anna nodded calmly and Inga smiled.<br>"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Inga ask and Anna and Kristoff replied  
>"Nothing."<br>The married couple walk into Elsa's room. ELsa was in her bed, this time however, with her newborn daughter in her arms. The baby looked just like her mother as a baby,  
>only with deep brown eyes. The baby also seem to have the same powers as her mother's. She was in a pink blanket. Elsa's eyes were on her daughter, just like how Elsa's<br>mother looked at her when she was born, with pride and joy. But this baby was diffent, she was the heir to the thone, the next queen. Anna just look at the beautiful moment  
>that won't happen again for a long time. Kristoff nearly shed a tear which made Britt who was in the room giggle. Elsa heard Britt giggle and turn her head to her sister<br>and brother in law. She gave a smile.  
>"Hi." The queen said. Anna walk over to Elsa and said<br>"Hi, are you ok?" Elsa giggles and replied  
>"Yes i'm fine, do you want to meet my daughter?". Anna nodded and walk closer to see Elsa's daughter. Kristoff walk to where Anna is and ask<br>"Um, does she have a name yet?".  
>Elsa nodded and explains<br>"Just after you two left, i looked at a name book and chose a rare name.".  
>Anna got curious and ask<br>"So, what is it?".  
>Elsa look at her daughter and says<br>"Caia.".  
>Kristoff eyes snapped open and says<br>"That is unusual. It's a nice name but it is rare. Very good choise.".  
>Elsa giggles and replied<br>"Thanks Kristoff. I like rare names.".  
>Anna giggles aswell and said<br>"Hello Caia. I'm auntie Anna.".  
>Elsa coulden't stop giggling. She was enjoying this too much. Kristoff also was giggling. Britt puts her hand up and everyone turns to listen to her.<br>"I think we should leave Elsa and Caia alone." She said. Anna wasn't happy but Kristoff lead her away. Soon it was just Elsa and her daughter Caia. Elsa look down to her  
>daughter. She would protect her, even if it'll cost her life.<p> 


End file.
